


3. like real people do

by ranpoandpoe



Series: playlist of us // tomlex series [4]
Category: Alex Rider (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Inspired by Music, Inspired by a Hozier Song, M/M, Song: Like Real People Do (Hozier)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/ranpoandpoe
Summary: ...like in the movies.
Relationships: Tom Harris/Alex Rider
Series: playlist of us // tomlex series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881013
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	3. like real people do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mxdnightrose (xllwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xllwood/gifts).



> SONG NO. 3  
> \- like real people do, by hozier

If this was one of my movies, you wouldn’t have disappeared. You would laugh like you used to and we’d watch shows on your phone, because you wouldn’t be afraid of me seeing a notification on the top of your screen. 

But I’d still settle for this. I’d still settle for you keeping secrets from me, for knowing you didn’t spend your Friday night with Jack or playing games. I’d be fine with all of it if you’d still kiss me like real people do. 

I wouldn’t ask you to tell me where you were, where did you come from or how did you bruise your elbow. 

You still listen to my theories and to my movie ideas, and you still smile afterwards, but your eyes are cold. You’ve been scared too easily, jumping around by the sound of cars and shaking with heavy metal music — it had never been too loud for you. 

Twenty minutes late, you’re standing by my house with a pizza in hand. I know it isn’t ketchup in your shirt, but I’ll pretend to believe you if you give me more of those shiny, lively eyes I’ve loved for so long and now are so long gone. 

We put an action movie on, the most recent one — the one you’d watch with me in the cinema, but had forgotten to let me know you were busy that day, with some kind of school project. You’ve always been a good liar, but you could never lie to me. You hear a gunshot and squeeze my hand, which I would be a moment I’d treasure forever if it really felt like you. 

My hands stay inside yours for the next hour until the movie ends, then you kiss me. Your previously sweet, sweet lips now taste like fire; you’re desperate, as if you’re making up for something, but I don’t ask. I’ll pretend to be distracted if you pretend you’re still m


End file.
